


Of Omens and Prophecies

by StarfighterPilots (DreamersAndThieves)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is still Ardyn and he's creepy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, omen!Noct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersAndThieves/pseuds/StarfighterPilots
Summary: Noctis is plagued with vivid dreams and nightmares delivered by the Starscourge. The Chosen is haunted by the Accursed and begins to fall into madness, with the help of his friends, he may be able to fight it off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heya everyone! this'll be my first fic for ffxv, and I've been wanting to write one for forever but I've had no ideas until now. And this idea is a big one...so let's just hope I can keep my sanity and hold on until this is finished.
> 
> this fic, aka: Nyx is still alive because he deserved better, Regis isn't dead (yet), and there's no talk of marriage (yet)

_The landscape was littered with bodies, bodies of his friends, his enemies. There was no difference between them now, they were all dead. Fires blazed through the streets, turning everything to ash that fell like snowflakes, and buildings crumbled around where he stood. The Infernian sat on his throne at the steps of the Citadel, looking quite bored with his work, twirling a ball of fire in his hand._

_Noct stood in the streets of Insomnia just outside the Citadel surrounded by the bodies of the men he had murdered. Quite a few had yet to die and the soft, wheezing breaths that their bodies produced almost sickened him. He wasn’t sure which side was sick anymore, he wasn’t sure who he even was. Noct took a step forward and almost tripped over one of the bodies, looking down, he could see the reflection of his eyes in the puddles of blood and rain, they were stuck somewhere between that unnatural orange glow and his natural blue._

_The body beneath him was still clutching the gun that Noctis had become so familiar with. The other hand was still clutching at a gash cut so deep into his midsection that intestines and wires spilled out unhindered by the thin layer of skin that kept it back. The boy’s usually spiky hair was a matted mess of red and his blue eyes stared off down the street into nothingness. A weight settled itself on Noctis’ shoulders, the person behind him leaned forward and strands of deep burgundy hair fell into the edges of his vision. A soft whispering that sounded too much like his own voice began soon after. “Look at him, Noctis. He was a failure, defective from the start. Useless, worthless.”_

_One of the hands on his shoulder grabbed his chin and forced his gaze toward the opposite side of the street. “Look at them. Gladio couldn’t protect anyone, just like his father. Clarus couldn’t protect your father from Niflheim and Gladio couldn’t protect them from you. Look at your hands, look at what you did to Ignis.”_

_Noct swallows hard and raises his hands to eye level, they were covered with blood and gore. He had to swallow hard in order to keep the bile from escaping his throat. He’s on the other side of the street now with Gladio’s body and Ignis… Ignis is pinned to the side of a building with the Ultima Blade stuck through his chest. Noct could still hear wheezing breaths coming from Ignis’ mouth joined together with his own frantic gasps for air. The blood and gore on his fingers and glove had come from Ignis’ face, his eyes were gouged out by Noctis’ own hands and yet the man still lifted his head, making it seem that he was looking directly at him._

_“Look at what you did, Prince Noctis.” Ignis rasps, little trails of blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth. Ignis coughs, blood splattering all over Noct’s already ruined face, “look at what you did to us. Look at what you did to your hero.”_

_The presence behind Noct turns his head once again to look at another dead body. The Galahdan man whom Noctis had grown up with along with Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto was lying, mangled and charred, in the middle of the street with one of his own daggers lodged in his throat. The other weighed heavily in Noctis’ hand. The blood that coated the dagger caught his reflection once again, his eyes blazing orange. The man behind him was caught in the small surface, veins of black dripped down his face from his eyes, nose, and mouth. He leaned in closer, one arm looped under Noct’s and fingers splayed flat on his chest as the other came up to turn his head from the daggers reflection to look Ardyn in the eyes._

_The Accursed’s face twisted into some semblance of a smile as the Scourge rolled and dripped off of him. “Oh, Noct… Look at what you’ve done. I’m so proud of you.”_

* * *

It’s the third night in a row that Noct wakes up screaming. Nyx rushes in and tries his best to calm the prince down, but everyone knows that it’s only his father that can do that. And as of yesterday, the King was on a political trip to Altissia to negotiate some Kingly matter with the nation of Accordo.

Where it usually takes the King about ten or so minutes to get Noctis to come back to himself, it takes Nyx (and Ignis, because what person wouldn’t be woken up by their best friend screaming when they lived in the same apartment?) three times that amount. Noct had thrown up whatever was left in his stomach from dinner and was dry heaving for the last ten minutes of it while Nyx rubbed soothing circles into his back.

Nyx had sworn that he saw the prince’s eyes flash orange before they return to their normal blues once he leans away from the toilet. Ignis chooses that moment to make a reappearance with some clear fizzing drink and a few plain looking crackers, urging Noctis to get something back into his stomach to make him feel better.

“Nyx? Maybe we should actually start making those plans we talked about with Gladio earlier this week.” Ignis says after they had moved the prince back into his room. They had been hovering over him for the better part of fifteen minutes before Noct started to get a temper, assuring them multiple times that he was fine and that he didn’t need to have them hanging around.

Nyx raises an eyebrow, looking up from the texts on his phone. He’d been in touch with Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae ever since she had come with her mother and brother on a diplomatic visit three months ago. “You mean… taking Noct out for some fresh air around Lucis? Those plans?”

Ignis nods, and with a soft sigh, he looks back down the hall toward Noctis’ room. “I think he could use the time away from this place. Maybe we can figure out just what’s going through his head and solve this problem, because the therapists certainly are not helping him. And His Majesty is just too busy these days to talk with Noctis as much as he would like, especially with the rumors that Niflheim is readying its army.”

“’Course we should. I could get Crowe or Libertus to come along if we needed some extra protection?” Nyx replies before even really thinking about it. Bringing along too many people would just make the situation worse, and they had all talked about this with Clarus Amicitia days earlier, who in turn, relayed the plans to King Regis. It would be only Noctis’ closest friends on a short road trip around the outskirts of Lucis to get everyone some desperately needed fresh air. Bringing along the extra Glaives would also put the city at risk, especially with Niflheim doing whatever the hell they were doing.

“Right. I’ll report to Clarus with Gladio later today to tell him about the plans. I’m sure we can have things worked out in a rush, he is the Prince of Lucis, after all.”

“Not that we want anyone to know that, Nyx.” Ignis replies snappily, tapping away on the screen of his phone, presumably texting Gladio of the plan. The two of them had been practically inseparable these past few months, it was grating on Nyx’s nerves that he was almost always the last to know about plans in their little circle. “Oh, and could you call Prompto once you two let Clarus and the Marshal know? I’ll be busy with his highness all day.”

The Glaive had turned on his heel and headed for the door halfway through the statement, raising one hand in a sort of wave as he heads out the door. “You got it, Ignis. Just keep an eye on the prince while his hero’s gone.”

Nyx’s small apartment is just down the hall from the prince’s. After all, being in close quarters to the person you’ve been sworn to protect is key to their survival. Once back inside his own room, he quickly throws together a bag for the road trip before pulling on his uniform. Grabbing the comlink from its little charging station on his bedside table and placing it in his ear, Nyx heads out. The Glaive walks down the quiet Insomnian streets as the city is just starting to wake up. It was his favorite part of the day, waking up and walking into work, being able to see the dawn; the sun rising behind the Citadel to signal a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me of any mistakes made, this is super rushed and unbeta'd at the moment, I really just needed to get this out (except I actually really should be studying). I hope you liked it! more to come soon, maybe?


End file.
